


Amanita's Wishes

by laubrown1



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Longing, Love, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Amanita sometimes doesn't want to share Nomi with the rest of the world. (meaning: the other Sensates)





	Amanita's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> It's short, so sorry about that.

"Sometimes, Amanita wants Nomi all to herself."

 

Don't get me wrong, Amanita loves that Nomi is growing closer to the other Sensates.

 

Capheus. Sun. Kala. Riley. Wolfgang. Lito. Will.

 

She just wishes that she could have Nomi all to herself more. 

 

When they make love, Amanita is just having sex with Nomi. One person.

 

Nomi is having sex with seven other people. 

 

Amanita can't see the others because she's not a Sensate, but she can tell when the others are near based on Nomi's facial expressions and reactions during sex. 

 

She satisfies Nomi's needs. Amanita isn't worried about that. She just secretly feels a little jealous because of Nomi's growing bond and relationships with the other Sensates. 

 

When sex is involved, she's just there with Nomi. Nomi, however, is involved in something deeper. 

 

The best times were when Amanita would wear a strap on and they were both naked on the bed. Amanita would fuck Nomi's brains out and it would just be the two of them lost in their happiness and pleasure. Nomi would then go down Amanita's body and start kissing her everywhere. Nomi would then eat Amanita out.

 

They still have private moments to themselves, but these days, the other Sensates are almost always involved.

 

Amanita is determined to get more private and alone time with Nomi without the other Sensates involved.

 

She doesn't really tell Nomi these feelings because she likes to see Nomi happy. Nomi is usually stressed out from dealing with bigoted people and with their hactivist stuff. 

 

She will tell Nomi her feelings and then they'll go from there.

 

Amanita has become an ally to the Sensates. She loves them all, but she wants more time with her girlfriend. 

 

:)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
